Daricha's Dagger (Item)
Basic Info Name Daricha's Dagger Age ''' The age of the dagger is very complicated considering its previous forms. However, technically it was created multiple Ecrations* ago, putting it at a minimum of some 10,000 years. However, it was only transformed into its current form in the current Ecration before vanishing to the Hyra zone for some couple thousand years. *The Ecrations are past versions of the Multiverse now erased from time, of which there have been 15 not including the present. '''Location The Dagger was last seen in the possession of the Zone Police Force, under the jurisdiction of a Magic-based Identity named Jenna. Type of Item The dagger is a Server Tool, but it is almost exclusively used as a weapon by its wielders. Appearance The form of the dagger can change depending on who is wielding it, as well as the state of power it is in. The most common appearance is a dark grey and white knife. It has a curved dark grey handle and blade, with an inner-blade and handle of white. The mid-point between the handle and the blade is a circular crescent-moon of white color, with a pale blue circle which constantly floats in the center of the moon. The dagger's size can change over time, and typicall extends to a long-sword depending on the intensity of its use. Typically, the dagger is about 1 1/5 long, with the blade being only an inch or two longer than the handle, with a bulge point at the start of the blade. Backstory Servers In the current Ecration, on Mobius Prime Alpha, the Servers Takris Chronos and Psyfilice Milen had gone to a dimension called "The Server Realm" or "The Council Zone" with intent to restore it after it and their creators were almost completely destroyed by an entity called "The Never Dead". While trying to awaken other Servers that were never brought to life, an incomplete Server called "Daricha" hijacked the body of the Mind Server (Psyfilice), and gradually took over her body. Over time, Daricha became aggressive toward the other Servers, leading to multiple battles. Daricha being incomplete gave her no restrictions designed in her like the other Servers. Her abilities were entirely focused on assimilation and adaptation. Controlling the Mind Server and her own power, Daricha managed to take hold of the Zonac Server--Starcher Saraduct--and corrupt one of his Server Tools: a double-sided blade. The corrupted blade was transformed into a tool of Daricha's power, which she used to strike down the Zonac Server. Unfortunately for Daricha, she was almost immediately trapped in the dagger herself, but managed to escape by sending it and herself across the multiverse. Hyra The blade was discovered on the Hyra zone planet, and passed down through a lineage until falling into the possession of one "Lizzy Eventide". Lizzy used the dagger liberally for years as a vigilante, being so radiated with its power that she permanently gained some of its abilities. The spirit of Daricha inside the dagger passively influenced Lizzy, though nothing destructive became of this until Lizzy lost herself to the entity's power in a rage after the murder of her grandfather. Daricha's Dagger was used in a battle against a young Virus and a young Dark Mage named Logan Lakeshore. The combination of energies sent Virus, Logan, and the Dagger back into the main multiverse. Mobocan The dagger arrived in the restricted Zone "Mobocan" many generations before it would become a closed-off zone. The planet was in its infancy of rebirth into its Mobian form, and the dagger had been discovered by an Egyptian-like Mobian kingdom. The Pharaoh of this kingdom took the dagger and ruled with it. As the generations passed, the Pharaoh's lineage became more and more genetically enhanced. This was the work of the Daricha Spirit, which was using the kingdom to slowly create a genetic army for its eventual freedom. This new species was called "Bast Sedom", but today they are more commonly referred to by the nickname "Banshee Mobian": a sound-powered metal-skeleton species of Daricha's design. The Daricha spirit could only influence so far, however, as the dagger itself was not entire under Daricha's control due to its original allegiance. The kingdom rulers all were trained to resist any mental influence it gave, but this did not matter in the end because the kingdom was soon forced to relocate due to the other civilizations fearing the Bast Sedom. The kingdom were found years later by a nomadic group who they made a deal of protection for. The Bast Sedom would hibernate in these advanced chambers, while the nomads would protect their tombs until such a time when they could resurface in a safe world. This area would become known as "Supreta", and years later, when Mobocan became a restricted zone, the Banshee Mobians were awoken. The dagger was relocated to a government facility to be kept under super-max security, but some years later, a special ops team of Zone Police would break in and steal the dagger. Current Day After retrieving the dagger, the Zone Police found that the Daricha spirit had actually left it. They spectulated that during the hibernation, the dark Server found a way out into the body of one of the Banshee Mobians. This left the dagger as somewhat weakened, but without the influence of the Daricha spirit. In very specific circumstances, it is used for zone-preservation missions. Attributes The Daricha dagger is able to absorb the properties and mass of anything it touches. It can adapt to all forms of core energy, anti-matter, and even void-based energy. It has no known limit to what it can sustain, and carries enharited psychic and spacial manipulation powers. The dagger can cut through virtually anything, and causes increased aggression to its wielder. Additionally, all memories of each wielder are imprinted upon the dagger. The dagger does not retain all traits it absorbs, however, and will eventually revert to its base state over time. It has not been shown to revert to a Zonac Server tool, however. The dagger can increase in size based on the emotional state and power level of its user. There is no known limit. Drawbacks The dagger--even without Daricha in it--will cause wielders to become more aggressive. Additionally it does not favor just anyone touching it, and will often cause immediate decay of the body to those that do not possess some form of energy-based power to sustain it. Even then, it can cause gradual decay to some Wielders. The dagger has no consciousness of its own, but it still acts based on the influence of Daricha and its wielders. Relationships The dagger has had four main wielders over time. Starcher Saraduct As the dagger was originally one of Starcher's blade, it retains some of his space-bending abilities. Daricha Being the creator of the current form of the dagger, Daricha's entire personality is imprinted upon it. Lizzy Eventide The most well-known wielder of the dagger, Lizzy was on her way to becoming a near perfect vessel and copy of Daricha, from her personality to her appearance to her abilities. This of course ended when the dagger was sent out into space, but Lizzy retained her powers after that, and even maintained a connection with the Daricha spirit across zones. Jenna the Zone Police Officer Having received the dagger after the Daricha spirit was gone, and being a highly-experienced magical entity, Jenna was able to resist the dagger's power, and used it sparingly. Meta Info *Daricha's Dagger hasn't changed much over the years despite the many modifications to the lore around it. Content has been added, but its design and attributes haven't been modified much if at all. *The Dagger's design is meant to mirror the symbol of Daricha, and Daricha's symbol is designed as similar to the Zonac symbol, representing how Daricha was not only an incomplete Server, but also how Daricha took some of its power. *Daricha's Dagger originated as a supernatural knife wielded by Lizzy Eventide when the character of Lizzy Eventide was first created by LizzyTheCat on Fanpop.com before the character was given to Trisell Chronos (then TakTheFox). Category:Items Category:Weapons and Armor